¿Sabes, mamá?
by KotomiTan09
Summary: — ¿Sabes, mamá? Han pasado muchas cosas desde que me integré a Fairy Tail. He conocido mucha gente, he tenido muchas aventuras, me he divertido, he llorando y me he enojado. Pero lo mejor de todo es que mis amigos siempre han estado allí, apoyándome ...apoyándonos./ Pequeño One-shot, una especie de "resumen" por parte de Lucy.


**Nota de la Autora: **Antes que nada, aclaro, probablemente esté un tanto mal puntuado este pequeño one-shot , o lo que sea que se piense. Pero cuando lo hice estaba en completo estado de aburrimiento y a punto de caer dormida (En otras palabras, a las 2 de la madrugada.) Y no me da tiempo ni ganas de corregirlo.  
Sin mas, espero que se disfrute de la lectura 3

…_*-¿Sabes, Mamá?*-…_

__

_El cielo estaba gris, las nubes cubriendo toda posibilidad de un rayo de luz solar. Un gremio en la ciudad de Magnolia se hallaba extrañamente tranquilo, además de casi vacío.___

_En él, un chico de rosados cabellos buscaba algo... no, a alguien, con la mirada.__  
_  
— Hey, Levy, ¿no has visto a Lucy hoy? — Preguntó a la peliazul, que tenía la cabeza metida dentro de un libro bastante grueso.

— En la mañana, estaba algo decaída — Respondió la chica, viéndose curiosa cuando levantó la mirada de su libro —. ¿La buscas?

— Sí, quería ir a una misión con ella y Happy pero no sé dónde está, ¿sabes dónde está? — inquirió. Levy consideró ai decirle o no durante varios segundos.

_Finalmente, optó por contarle._

— Sí. En la tumba de sus padres. 

___En otra parte, cierta chica rubia se encontraba frente a una lápida. En ella era claramente legible "Layla Heartfilia" junto a un par de fechas. Al lado de ésta, otra lápida con el nombre "Jude Heartfilia" grabado en la piedra, aunque era notable que la novedad de la última era más reciente.___

_La joven depositó un ramo de vivaces flores en cada tumba y acto seguido se arrodilló frente a ambas. Sonrió con nostalgia, y abrió los labios para comenzar a hablar... mas las palabras nunca salieron de su boca. Al no saber como iniciar, se quedó boqueando como un pez._

— ¡Arrrg! — Se quejó al fin, luego de varios minutos. Apretó las manos en puños sobre su regazo — ¿Por qué las palabras no me llegan? — Habló para sí misma. Inhaló hondo, intentando despejarse.

— ¿Sabes, mamá? — Comenzó al fin, minutos después. — Ya casi son dos años desde que me uní a Fairy Tail —Sonrió al pensarlo. Suspiró. —. Me hace muy feliz estar allí, somos una gran familia. ¡Pero no creas que me olvido de ustedes! — Se apresuró a añadir — Sabes que los quiero... y los extraño.

»Han pasado muchas cosas desde que me integré — Retomó —. He conocido mucha gente, he tenido muchas aventuras, me he divertido, he llorando y me he enojado. Inclusive me congelé por 7 años sin darme cuenta. No siempre fue lindo, como cada cosa, hubo un lado malo. Pero lo mejor de todo es que mis amigos siempre han estado allí, apoyándome... apoyándonos.

» También, muchas de las cosas que experimenté fueron nuevas para mí. ¡Descubrí la verdadera amistad, mamá! — Sonrió ampliamente, sin darse cuenta. — Aunque también he conocido mucha gente mala... — Frunció los labios en disgusto, reprimiendo aquel gesto cuando se percató de cuán infantil la hacía ver. — Sin embargo siempre supimos derrotarlos. Incluso hubo gente que se volvió al bien —Lucy no pudo mas que pensar en Ultear, Meredy y Jellal... aún si la primera había dejado ya el mundo, realizando una noble acción que le costó la vida.

» Me vi morir a mi misma. ¡Me sentí realmente triste! Vi dragones, también, y hasta gatos que hablan — Sonrió de nuevo, pensando en los tres felinos voladores del gremio. —. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en tan solo dos años.

» Además... —Sus mejillas, sin posibilidad de evitarlo, se pintaron de un suave escarlata. — ¿Puedes recordar cuando yo tenía 4 años, y me hiciste prometer que, la primera vez que me enamorara de verdad, tenías que ser la primera en enterarse? No pienso romper mi promesa ... creo que me enamoré. —El suave escarlata fue intensificandose conforme habló — Pero tardé bastante en darme cuenta ... casi dos años —Y volvió a sonreír, una brillante y sincera sonrisa. —. Y lo mejor es que él siempre ha estado para mí, eso me alegra mucho, ¿sabes? Él es impulsivo, denso y hasta idiota, pero... es parte de su encanto. Cuando quiere, puede ser tierno y encantador ... en ocasiones dudo que sepa que lo es — Rió para sí al pensarlo. —. Y es muy fuerte.

» Estoy segura de que te agradaría si lo conocieras, mamá. A papá no, probablemente —Se giró a la tumba de su padre. —. ¿No es así, papá? Oh, no. Hoy vine únicamente para hablarle a mamá — Se dijo, y regresó a su objetivo principal.

» Como sea. Te extraño mucho, aunque sé que siempre has estado y estarás conmigo. Ya me tengo que ir, probablemente me estén buscando. Te quiero — Finalizó con una gran sonrisa, poniéndose de pie.

_Sacudió su falda, y dio media vuelta. "__**Hoy se ha cumplido un año mas desde que moriste, mamá**__." Pensó la rubia. Se despidió mentalmente de su padre, y se dispuso a irse, antes de escuchar un grito._

— ¡Lucy! — Gritó un pelirrosa, corriendo hacia donde la maga estelar se encontraba.

— ¡Natsu! — Exclamó una Lucy sorprendida, dirigiéndose a su encuentro. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Levy me dijo que aquí estabas — La Heartfilia lo comprendió al instante. Natsu, por su parte, analizó a la fémina con cuidado. Las mejillas de ésta se colorearon suavemente de rosa. —. Me dijo que estabas triste, ¡pero yo te veo bien! — Continuó.

_Lucy no pudo sino sonreír con alegría, puesto que el pelirrosa se había preocupado_. — Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

— El cielo está nublado — Dijo el Dragon Slayer, mirando arriba. En seguida añadió —. Hey, Luce, ¿vamos a una misión? Happy nos espera en el gremio — Sonrió, una de sus típicas sonrisas. Esas sonrisas que te hacían querer sonreír con él.

_**"¿Ves, mamá?" **__Pensó Lucy.__** "Él puede ser muy encantador".**_

— Vámonos, entonces ¡Oh, mira! — Echó la cabeza atrás, viendo al cielo. Acto seguido se hizo sombra en los ojos con la mano derecha, su marca del gremio viendo al cielo, como la misma Lucy. — Ya ha salido el sol. —Dijo, ain evitar la sonrisa que curvó sus labios.  
_  
__Su acompañante asintió, sonriendo aún. Y comenzaron su ida al gremio.___

_Antes de alejarse del todo, Lucy se detuvo girando su cabeza al lugar donde yacían los restos de sus padres. Sonrió por la que sería enésima vez en el día, con cariño y nostalgia. "__**Te prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo**__" se dijo en su mente. "__**Para todo**__." Añadió.__  
_  
— ¡Luce! ¡Apúrate! — Gritó el hijo de dragón, varios metros por enfrente de ella. Lucy se apresuró para llegar a su lado.

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! — Gritó en respuesta.

_Y se encaminaron, juntos, a una nueva misión, con una Lucy mas ligera y viva que nunca._

**Autora: **Bueno, el final fue un tanto "seco" pero como dije antes, el cansancio me dominaba. Además es muy común en mi persona finalizar así capítulos, o drabbles o one-shots, con una frase sencilla o quizá con un dialogo.

¿Merecí sus reviews? C:


End file.
